


Boy Next Door

by lil_1337



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the lyrics for 'Girl next door' by Saving Jane.  <a href="http://www.lyricstop.com/g/girlnextdoor-savingjane.html">You can find the lyrics here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Next Door

It wasn't the phone that woke Jake, but the sound of Mickey's voice, soft and husky in that still half asleep tone Jake found so sexy. He moved closer, eyes fluttering open then closed, smiling as he felt one of Mickey's hands stroke his hair, the touch light and intimate in its comfortable familiarity. There was something about waking up, safe and warm, next to Mickey that tinted the world with a sense of rightness. Gentle kisses feathered across Jake's forehead then down to his ear.

"Rose?" Jake knew the answer without asking, but felt he needed to anyway. Anyone else calling at two am would have constituted an emergency and Mickey would have been up and moving. Probably barking out orders and putting a plan of some sort into motion.

"Yeah." The lips moved lower, working on that spot right below Jake's jaw. "Sara's teething and Rose can't sleep. Says it sounds louder than the engine room of a zeppelin."

Jake nodded, tilting his head back and to the side to give Mickey easier access to his neck. "When will she be here?"

Mickey stilled his attentions; his breath cooling the skin his lips had been teasing just a moment ago. "Thirty minutes or so. Depends on traffic."

Pulling away, Jake rolled over and sighed. "I'll go make up the couch, you fill the kettle." He slipped out of bed and pulled on the jeans he'd dropped on the floor on his way to bed earlier that night. Not waiting for Mickey to finish dressing Jake left the bedroom, crossing the hall to the cupboard where they stored the extra linens. He pulled out what he would need and carried them to the living room.

It wasn't that he disliked Rose; she could be charming and fun for the most part. He'd learned to see past his initial anger at her treatment of Mickey; watching her grow and change as a person since her return to his world. It was just there were times like this when he wondered where he fell on the priority list. Tucking the sheet under the cushion, Jake tugged on it a little harder than necessary, swearing when it came loose. He /knew/ Mickey had chosen him and when Rose had come back he'd stayed even though Rose was now free.

Sometimes he caught himself watching them for signs that Mickey regretted his decision. The man was loyal to a fault and once he made a commitment that was it. Jake worried that it wasn't love that kept Mickey in his life and his bed, but a distorted sense of duty or responsibility. It was stupid and he knew it, but then something would happen like tonight and he'd find himself questioning whether Mickey would have been so quick to offer a place to stay if it had been him instead of Rose asking.

He tucked the end of the sheet back in and efficiently finished making up the couch. It was a chore he could now do in his sleep. With a sigh, Jake plopped into the easy chair, the only other piece of furniture besides the telly to grace the living room. He was tired, the last week or so at work had been full on and Rose's call had interrupted the first good night's sleep he and Mickey had had in a while. Exhaustion pushed his buttons and made his insecurities flare up, something he knew about himself and was not real fond of.

The feel of Mickey's hand on his shoulder brought Jake back from the state of near hypnosis induced by staring intently at the wall. Mickey studied Jake's face, frowning at what he saw. "You're tired. Go back to bed, I'll stay up."

"No, I'll wait. It won't be much longer." Jake flinched at the petulant sound of his voice. He could trust Mickey and for that matter, Rose, yet he couldn't quite suppress the little voice in the back of his head that whispered every time Mickey went out of his way to do something for her.

Mickey moved to the side of the chair and perched on the arm. His voice was low so Jake had to concentrate to hear it. "Me and Rose, we're different people. She wanted to see the world so when The Doctor offered to take her she went. I never wanted that. It was too much." He paused, fingers moving to idly brush up and down Jake's neck. "She was in love with him, The Doctor. It took me a while to accept that and know that I was never going to be enough for her."

Jake frowned and opened his mouth to argue the point, but Mickey's smile and the shake of his head warned that this was not the time. They sat in silence for a moment before Mickey shrugged. Slipping an arm around Mickey's waist, Jake moved closer. He smiled when Mickey's fingers moved from the back of his neck up into his hair, caressing and soothing the unruly strands.

"I know how it feels. To be left behind like that. I remember sitting in my flat wondering if I would see her again. Knowing she didn't think about me, not once." There was another silence, this one infused with sadness. "I know how I would feel if this was taken from me." Mickey gestured in a wide sweep, indicating Jake as well the flat and the world beyond. We're still friends, me and Rose, and I want her to be happy and find her place to fit in." He paused, shifting his hand to tilt Jake's chin up so he had no choice but to look Mickey in the eye. "Like I did."

Returning the smile, Jake cradled Mickey's head and pulled him down for a kiss. The whisper in his head stilled, replaced by a sense of being loved and valued. When they separated, slightly breathless, Jake stood, running a finger lightly down Mickey's arm. "I'm going back to bed. Wake me when you come in?"


End file.
